1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery refers to a chargeable and dischargeable battery, unlike a non-chargeable primary battery. Secondary batteries may be used for a portable electronic product, e.g., a mobile telephone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. Secondary batteries may include, e.g., nickel-cadmium secondary batteries, nickel-hydrogen secondary batteries, and lithium ion secondary batteries. The lithium ion secondary battery may have higher operation voltage and energy density per unit weight than the nickel-cadmium secondary battery and the nickel-hydrogen secondary battery. Accordingly, the lithium ion secondary battery is more widely used than the other secondary batteries.
In the positive electrode plate of the lithium ion secondary battery, e.g., lithium oxide, may be used as an active material layer. In the negative electrode plate, e.g., a carbon material may be used as an active material layer. A non-aqueous liquid electrolyte including, e.g., an organic solvent or a solid polymer electrolyte, may be used in a lithium ion secondary battery. A secondary battery including a polymer electrolyte may be classified as a lithium ion polymer battery.
In addition, lithium ion secondary batteries may include, e.g., cylinder type batteries and prismatic type batteries, in which jelly-roll type electrode assemblies are mounted in a cylindrical can or a prismatic can, respectively. Lithium secondary batteries may also include pouch type batteries in which a jelly-roll type electrode assembly may be mounted in a pouch type case corresponding to a shape of a battery case.
A manufacturing processes of the lithium ion secondary battery may be divided into a first part including forming a bare cell and a second part including attaching a label to the bare cell and molding parts of the bare cell and the label with resin to form a lower case.
In the second part, attaching the label and formation of the lower case may be performed separately. Therefore, the second part may take a long time, including, e.g., the time required for attaching the label and the time required for forming the lower case.